


Count Your Blessings

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consentacles, Demon/s, M/M, Rimming, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Xeno genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz is a priest in a fallen castle, Taako is the demon that invites him out on a date.





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> This is some very horny Taakitz nonsense. Enjoy.

“You are not alone.” 

It was an echo from eons of worship. Kravitz raised his hands to the open skies in wordless prayer. Death had always been at his side and now She sat in the trees beyond the burning castle. He ran a hand down his face, shutting out the smoke, the bodies, the screams. It was barely past noon, but he was exhausted. He’d been on his feet for hours, trying to purge the corpses that the invading demons coveted. For only a moment, he wanted to rest his eyes and lose himself in his own fears. 

Not as the stoic castle priest, but face his impending death as a man. 

No man faced Death with composure. 

“Hello,” something trilled above him. Kravitz lifted his face to rain he hadn’t felt come and the night that had replaced the day he’d been under. He bit his lip to hold back a shout of surprise. It’d been stupid to fall asleep right there on a pew. The demon’s hooves clicked over the creaking wood. “So you _are_ still alive, Handsome,” it grinned as it approached. “Good. It’d be a real shame if your god had already taken you away, huh?”

By its clothes, Kravitz had to guess it was a man. An incubus, maybe. Which would explain why it was so disarmingly attractive despite the tail and hooves. He licked his lips, eyes darting around the room. There were still bodies waiting to be burned laid on makeshift stretchers, but untouched. It looked like barring himself this far up had given him some protection. He lifted his index finger, drawing the curve of a raven’s skull in the air. “Leave or I’ll have to banish you,” he warned the creature. “These bodies are protected under the Winter Snow. There’s nothing for you here.” Kravitz hardly had the energy for it, but maybe it’d back off on its own. 

“Funny,” it smiled at him wickedly and sat next to him on the pew. Kravitz scooted away. “Was goin’ to say the same thing to you, homie. Nothin’ for you here. Whole castle’s gone. You wanna get outta here?” 

Kravitz took a breath and tried not to claw at the demon’s tail from where it wrapped around his ankle. “I’d rather die here than become some demon’s thrall,” he snarled instead. 

“Woah, woah, woah, no one said nothin’ ‘bout thralls,” the demon glared and wagged a finger at Kravitz. “You’re hot and I wanna fuck you, but no _thank you_ on the thrall thing. Fuck that, thanks.” 

Kravitz blinked at it then turned away. “As if you’d help me out of here for free,” he growled. “Letting you spread some of your corruption to me the price for leaving here alive?”

“Mm, nope,” it laughed. “Lemme have two of those bodies you warded as your get out of death free card. If we fuck after, that’s up to you. Can’t help a little corruption in that case. Comes with letting a demon come in you.”

Kravitz clasped his hands in his lap. “One body,” he objected.

“I gave you a fair price,” the creature insisted. “Two bodies for your one. More than fair.”

Kravitz narrowed his eyes at the floor. “I choose which you get. You will watch me cleanse the others.”

“Deal,” the demon grinned. “I’m Taako. What’s your name, thug?”

“Kravitz,” he answered and stood, stumbling to the bodies. The king and the prince. He’d warned them and they’d refused to listen. Shakily, he raised his hands and dismissed the wards protecting them. “All yours.” He turned to the other waiting bodies and got to work. 

While Kravitz felt Taako’s on his back all through the funerals he ran through the rain, Kravitz refused to look back at Taako even once. He knew what he’d see, what he could hear. Once someone had seen a demon take care of one human body, they’d seen them all. The only thing of interest was how demons changed after. 

When Kravitz finally finished, he found Taako sprawled across a broken pew, reading one of the rotting books. The rain had let up, merely threatening a drizzle now. The changes in Taako were obvious. His hair was longer, sharp features softened to more human, claws sharpened and blackened, cat-like tail now barbed at the end. “That was the last,” Kravitz murmured. 

“Thank the gods,” Taako sighed and tossed the book aside. “I thought I was goin’ to die of boredom.” He got back up, now a good head taller than Kravitz with hooves that easily left their imprint in the old wood. “The army shoulda cleared on out. Reconfigurers are the only ones left. We can snag a line to Foggston.”

“Foggston is already gone?” Kravitz sighed and followed Taako outside. The rain had washed away the blood and soot, leaving another overturned castle with its wards cracked by the onslaught. 

“Yeah, they surrendered after some imp took down Farreach. Probably more comfortable for you to be around other, uh—.” He scratched the side of his nose and squinted at Kravitz. “Steambloods?”

Kravitz sighed wearily. “Is it important?” 

Taako shrugged and let it go, opening the door for Kravitz and letting him go first with a dramatic wave of his arm. A couple of demons eyed them, but Taako eyed them right back and they left the both of them alone. Kravitz pursed his lips as he watched them plaster over the stone etchings. “Are you a Reconfiguerer?” 

Taako flashed him a smile and crouched down to try to coax one of the cats over to him. “Is it important?” 

“That’s fair,” Kravitz snorted. 

A black cat came over and Taako scratched it under the chin affectionately, holding his hand out to Kravitz. “This one has a friend in Foggston. Said to scratch her friend behind his ear when we get there and she’ll give us passage,” he smiled up at Kravitz. “You too,” he added seriously. 

Kravitz took it warily, enjoying how warm Taako’s skin was against his. He nodded slowly. It was a night for deals with demons, traveling on cats rumor seemed the least of his worries. The cat mewled at them and they tumbled into an alleyway in Foggston, a wizened tabby glaring from a trash can. 

Dutifully, Kravitz scooped him up and scratched him behind the ears until he purred. Taako gave him a perfunctory scritch. “C’mon, Merle owes me a free room if you’re stickin’ with me, Handsome,” he urged and grabbed the tabby with surprising gentleness, setting him back on his trash can. 

A shame, really. Kravitz needed a moment to decide if he was going to follow Taako. Taako had already turned, going on without him. He could go, run into night and that would be the end of this whole affair. 

He _could_ go. 

All he’d do is find another inn, spend his own few coins for comfort and hope he’d find someone to share it with. Some body – demon or not – to warm his skin by. He’d spent the last three days as a stoic priest. Kravitz wanted to face the night as a man. 

He followed Taako back to the inn.


	2. Electric Boogaloo

The inn had room enough for them. Taako argued over food with Merle, but eventually he yielded when Taako’s newly found priest coughed, shaky and wet. He made Taako take Kravitz upstairs so he could get out of his damp clothes. 

Really, Taako didn’t mind and Kravitz seemed even happier to undress. Layers of damp, black velvet that clung to his skin and bones. He must have been wearing them for days and Taako had to gently cut away some of it. 

Without all his plumage, Kravitz was only a thin man with hands shaking from the cold. Taako threw a blanket in front of the fire and sat. He settled Kravitz in his lap and shoved a bowl of stew in his hands. “Still pretty,” Taako insisted to himself as he ran a brush through Kravitz’s tangled hair. At least he’d stopped shivering. 

“Me?” Kravitz snorted and took a bite from his roll. “I’m already naked and in your lap, you don’t have to be nice anymore.” 

“Mm,” Taako hummed and coaxed another knot of grey and black from Kravitz’s curls. “You can leave whenever you want, my guy. Far as I’m concerned, gotta be nice until I get what I want from you.”

“How romantic,” Kravitz commented drily and turned in Taako’s lap, resting his hands on the inside of his thighs where Taako’s furred hooves gave way to skin. “What is it you want?”

Taako put a claw under Kravitz’s chin and tapped his lips. “Wanna see your pretty lips around my cock,” he grinned. He watched it settle over Kravitz, fuel a light in his eyes that wasn’t the fire. “Wanna watch you try to take my cock, Handsome.” Kravitz dropped to his hands and knees, shoving Taako’s skirt up. Taako rested a hand on the back of his head, still trying to brush out tangles. “Your stew is going to get cold,” he warned him lightly. He gasped softly as Kravitz plunged his hand right into the nest of tentacles under his skirt and grasped Taako’s dick. 

“It’s fine, I’ll eat it cold,” Kravitz murmured against the underside of Taako’s squirming cock. 

Taako sat back, groaning. He tugged at Kravitz’s hair lightly. At least the night would be a little less demon biology one-oh-one if Kravitz already knew his way around fucking an incubus. It also meant he didn’t need to go easy. He let himself fall back on the blanket, spreading his legs and peeking down at Kravitz with a grin. Tentacles curled and coiled down Kravitz’s arms, loosely around his throat as he nosed Taako’s cock. “Alright, my man. Bon appetit,” he snickered. 

Kravitz shot him a glare, but took the hint to swallow him down. It was easy to nudge him forward into taking more, nearly choking, but so _eager_ for Taako to fuck his mouth like that was all there was to him. Taako had an idea that was what Kravitz wanted; to be used and then held. 

He jerked Kravitz away by his hair and gasped for breath. Not yet, he wasn’t going to spill it down Kravitz’s throat. He turned Kravitz around roughly and shoved him between his shoulder blades to the ground. Kravitz lifted his ass and moaned openly. “Please,” he whimpered, canting his hips to catch the sway of Taako’s spit-slick tentacles. 

Taako kissed and bit his shoulder, meeting Kravitz’s desperate ruts with his own. It was no more than light caresses against Kravitz’s balls and cock. He’d work Kravitz up, savor his squirming and begging before taking him in front of the fire. 

Maybe again in the bath. 

And again on the bed. 

His breath hitched. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move,” he hissed in Kravitz’s ear, running his claws down his spine and squeezing the swell of his ass. 

“Yes,” Kravitz pleaded, burying his no-doubt burning face in his arms. Taako pressed his cock against Kravitz’s ass, sucking the tip of his ear into his mouth. Groaning, Kravitz rocked into Taako with both ears flicking. It was helplessly trapped between Taako’s teeth. Taako shifted their weight so he was holding Kravitz’s hips up with a forearm, elbow by Kravitz’s head propping him up. He brushed the head of Kravitz’s cock and was rewarded with another desperate murmur. Kravitz gasped as Taako let his teeth scrape his ear and turned his face so his cheek rested against Taako’s jaw. 

He _nuzzled_ Taako. 

Taako let Kravitz’s ear pop out of his mouth, panting against it. His tentacles were already following the line of his endearment, fluid liberally coating his shaft and pressing firmly until Kravitz’s body let the thinner tentacles press past. The head of his cock rested in the middle, tentacles catching the precum as they slipped into him. Kravitz shook, hands fisted in the blanket as he gasped. 

Taako tried to slow himself. “Corruption?” 

“Yes,” Kravitz whispered hoarsely, muscles in his thighs twitching. 

“Want me to give it a minute?” Taako adjusted himself, forcing his tentacles to twine around each other, still buried inside Kravitz and leaking their oils. Kravitz nodded weakly, half-slumping with his knees shaking to stay up.

He let out every breath with a soft noise that only drove the tentacles to spill more oil inside him. In that not-quite-there way, his tentacles committed the taste of Kravitz’s skin to memory. They didn’t have the same palette as his tongue, but they sought sweet rhythms and sweat. Taako opened his mouth and tasted the lust from Kravitz at the base of his tongue. Kravitz tried to fuck back weakly, tried to keep his moans in his throat. It only served them to Taako as huskier, needier. Taako inhaled through his nose, tongue flicking Kravitz’s cheek so he could pull in the taste of his moans. 

The corruption was there, too. If it’d been a while for Kravitz, it probably stung, but he could already feel it warming under Kravitz’s skin. _At least a little bit of a Steamblood_ , Taako thought to himself and wrapped a hand around Kravitz’s shaft. It almost burned him to touch and they both hissed in pleasure. Shifting, he ripped off his blouse and draped himself across Kravitz’s quickly warming back. His legs spread involuntarily on either side of Kravitz’s knees, heat pulling more oil from his tentacles. “Mm,” he mumbled and buried his face in Kravitz’s hair. It smelled like fire and rain. He’d thought the smokey smell was the funerals, not the natural state of his curls. “This is a nice surprise, bubala.” Taako tried to stop the purr, but knew it was useless. He closed his eyes and basked in Kravitz’s body shuddering under its rumble. 

“ _Please_ ,” Kravitz urged softly. 

Taako soaked in Kravitz’s warmth, tentacles probably burning him deep in his belly. He lifted his hand and rested it against Kravitz’s stomach, pressing slightly. Kravitz whimpered into the blanket. Scalding oil splashed the head of Taako’s cock, down the inside of Kravitz’s thighs. It was hot to the touch, like putting his hand against an iron forge. “Mm,” he sighed and rubbed his face against the back of Kravitz’s head. A lesser demon would have already burned out from the heat the corruption had sparked, but Taako was content. He could lay there all day filling Kravitz with sweet smelling oils and purring. 

Sadly, the oil would start to burn the floor if they weren’t careful. He didn’t want to lose holding Merle’s debt over his head for free room. Maybe in the morning, he could convince Kravitz to follow him to his sun rock hidden in the cliffs and lay him out for hours and hours. He hummed happily to himself, mewling quietly. 

Kravitz answered him with a trill. 

_Maybe_ , Taako thought, he wouldn’t be able to hold out from taking Kravitz again and again. He steadied himself on his hand and leaned up, thrusting between the tentacles opening Kravitz to him. Neither was going to last long. He buried his fingers in Kravitz’s hair – forcing his cheek in the blanket – as he fucked him, rough and uncoordinated. Kravitz’s nails scrabbled against the hardwood – no more blanket to grasp – as he moaned openly, steam rising from his mouth. Smoke curled from Kravitz’s hair between Taako’s burning fingers. 

“Don’t you dare come on the floor,” he snarled at Kravitz, pressing his face between his shoulder blades and trying to beat Kravitz to the finish line. 

“Too hot,” Kravitz whimpered brokenly. 

“I don’t care,” Taako snapped, gripping Kravitz’s cock meanly. 

Kravitz sucked in a breath and bit his lip. Blood spilled fresh in the air and Taako grabbed him, licking it away as it boiled to steam, too. He was already parched, lips chapped and mouth dry. Taako lifted one of his tentacles and pressed it into Kravitz’s mouth. It was ineloquent, but at least it’d keep him from _maybe_ dying of dehydration on the spot. He had no idea the last time Kravitz had gotten clean water. At least it made him easier to kiss, coated as he was in slick drooling from the corner of his mouth. He put his hand on the blanket next to Kravitz’s and Kravitz grabbed it like a lifeline.

Taako crashed over the edge and came hard with a little noise of desperation against Kravitz’s mouth. He wanted to collapse right there, soak in the hot oil Kravitz was covering his tentacles in, but he needed to move. Groaning, he sat up and weakly rolled Kravitz over, tentacles still buried inside him. Taako straddled Kravitz’s hips and positioned himself, bringing himself down on his cock with an exhausted moan. Kravitz fumbled at his hips, trying to get a grip. When he couldn’t quite help Taako’s faint thrusts, he reached under Taako’s cock and pressed two fingers against his clit in a way that made his whole body clench, tentacles roiling.

He came again around Kravitz and Kravitz half-curled inward, towards Taako as he followed after. The burn made Taako cry out, hands on either side of Kravitz’s head as he rolled his hips into the heat filling him. It was so much and he wanted all of it. Taako let himself fall against Kravitz’s warm chest. He pressed his knees against Kravitz’s waist, wanting to keep it all from burning through the damn floorboards. 

Kravitz groaned, trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around Taako, tucking him under his chin. Taako squirmed free and licked him under the jaw in idle, content affection. His purr started up again, sending pleasant little waves over his body from Kravitz’s cock still too hot to go limp inside him. “Shoulda started us in an ice bath,” he complained and peeked up at Kravitz under his lashes. 

“I’m assuming that’s what’s next on the menu,” Kravitz laughed shakily, brushing his hair out of his face. “Need water first.”

“Mm,” Taako hummed and kissed Kravitz’s collarbone. “Drink water while you eat me out. Then you can eat my ass. Sound good?”

Kravitz snorted, whuffling at Taako’s hair. “What do I get out of it?”

“The privilege,” Taako answered easily. 

“I can take that,” he grinned and Taako sat up, running his claws down Kravitz’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
